


Lipstick Stains

by localtrashgoblin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, boys wearing lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localtrashgoblin/pseuds/localtrashgoblin
Summary: At first, when Billy first found the tube of lipstick under Steve’s bed, he didn’t think much of it. It was shoved back against the wall, next to the lighter that Billy had dropped and was reaching for. He’d thought it was his lighter at first, before he pulled it out. Shrugging, he set it aside before going back under and grabbing his lighter. As he sat on the bed and lit a cigarette, he picked up the lipstick and looked it over.





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being...wayyyy longer than I anticipated.  
> Originally posted on tumblr.

At first, when Billy first found the tube of lipstick under Steve’s bed, he didn’t think much of it. It was shoved back against the wall, next to the lighter that Billy had dropped and was reaching for. He’d thought it _was_ his lighter at first, before he pulled it out. Shrugging, he set it aside before going back under and grabbing his lighter. As he sat on the bed and lit a cigarette, he picked up the lipstick and looked it over. It didn’t seem to be a fancy brand-name, not that Billy really knew fuck all about makeup brands. He pulled the lid off and twisted the tube up, surprised to see that it was a rather shocking shade of red. It definitely didn’t belong to Mrs. Harrington. _Maybe Nancy?_ But Billy didn’t really think her the type to go for fire-engine red. 

_Maybe some other girl had dropped it?_ Billy knew that Steve’d had a reputation as a lady killer before he dated Nancy. Except…this looked too new for that. Hell, the thing looked like it had barely even been used. _Had Steve been having girls over more recently?_ They hadn’t really talked about this…thing they were doing being exclusive, but Billy hadn’t been seeing anyone since it had started. Billy wasn’t sure what to do with the sudden anger brewing in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts were interrupted by Steve coming back into the room from the bathroom, hair damp from his shower and dressed only in a pair of briefs.

“What’s this?” Billy asked, holding up the lipstick. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but Steve suddenly looking shifty-eyed and guilty was not it.

“Where’d you get that?” Steve asked.

“I found it under your bed. Why is it in your room?”

Steve didn’t answer. He looked uncomfortable. Billy felt that anger start to burn a little hotter. 

“Steve. Why is there lipstick in your room?” Billy clenched his fist, feeling the edges of the tube dig into his palm. “Are you…” Billy almost wanted to ask Steve if he was cheating on Billy, but that wasn’t how this thing between them worked. He could physically feel himself getting angrier by the second, and knew that if he didn’t leave right this minute he was going to do something he’d regret. 

As Billy stood and began to leave the room, Steve seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. He grabbed Billy’s arm, flinching back as the blonde snapped his head up to look at him.

“Hang on,” Steve said. “don’t go, it’s not what you think.” 

“Then what is it Steve?” Billy peered at him intently.

Steve looked down, dropping his hold on Billy to wrap his arms around his middle.

“Steve.” Billy warned.

“It’s mine.” Steve blurted out.

Billy froze. He looked at Steve, then down at the tube of lipstick still in his hand. 

“Very funny.” Billy scoffed.

“Billy, I’m being serious.” Steve said. He looked like he might want to cry.

“Oh.” Billy said. The anger in his stomach was quickly replaced with lust.

“Can I…can I see you wearing it?”

Steve’s head shot up and he looked at Billy, trying to figure out if the other boy was making fun of him. He nodded. Billy held out the tube and Steve took it.

“I uh, need a mirror to get it on right.” Steve said.

“I can do it.” Billy said. At Steve’s look, he continued “Who do you think had to help Maxine do her makeup for that stupid dance last month?” 

Steve nodded and handed the lipstick back to Billy before sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Billy stood in front of him, between Steve’s legs. He opened the tube, tossing the lid onto the bed next to Steve’s hip. He caught Steve’s chin in his free hand, tilting it up so that Billy could get a good angle. Steve’s breathing was quick, Billy could feel it puffing against his wrist as he brought the lipstick up to Steve’s mouth. At the first touch of the lipstick to Steve’s upper lip, the brunette let out a little gasp. He opened his mouth just a little wider, and Billy felt his cock thicken in his pants thinking about how that mouth felt wrapped around him. At the sudden image of Steve leaving behind smudges of red lipstick while sucking his cock, Billy let out a moan. He willed his hands not to tremble as he finished swiping that bright bright red along Steve’s lips. When he was done he dropped the tube onto the bed and just stared at his work.

“Fuck, baby.” Billy whispered. He wanted to rub his thumb across Steve’s mouth, spread that red along the curve of his jaw, down Steve’s neck to that little beauty mark that Billy loved to bite. Steve whimpered, pursed his lips a little and looked up at Billy with those big doe eyes full of lust. Billy stepped back to rip off his clothes, hardly taking his eyes off of Steve the whole time. He stepped up to Steve and placed a single finger against Steve’s painted lips, lightly, so as not to smudge.

“I need you to fuck me right now, pretty boy, or I’m gonna die.”

Steve wrapped his hands around Billy’s hips, pulling him to stand between his legs again. Steve pressed a careful kiss to Billy’s stomach, pulling back and looking at the red kiss print left behind. 

Both boys moaned.

“Get on the bed,” Steve husked. “On your back.” As soon as Billy was in position, Steve loomed over him. He looked billy in the eyes then leaned down and placed another red kiss print into the skin of Billy’s hip, right where leg met pelvis. He didn’t stop there. Steve spent the next ten minutes pressing red kisses into Billy’s skin, anywhere he could reach. His shoulder. His abs. Right on top of a nipple. Billy just squirmed and whined the whole time. He couldn’t believe how hot this was, getting Steve’s mark all over his body. When Steve suddenly wrapped those pretty lips around Billy’s cock, the blonde couldn’t hold back a shout. As much as he wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, he forced himself to keep his eyes laser-focused on Steve’s mouth. Just like Billy had imagined, Steve’s lips left behind little red smudges around the base of Billy’s cock.

“Baby, I can’t. Steve, you gotta.” Billy panted, trying to scrape together enough brain power to form a coherent sentence. “Steeeeeve. In me. Now.” 

The brunette pulled off of Billy’s cock slowly, sucking so that he made a little pop as he disconnected. Billy couldn’t tell anymore if the red of Steve’s lips was from the lipstick or just sucking cock. 

“Lube.” Steve said, and Billy scrambled to grab their tube of slick from between the mattress and the headboard. As he did so, Steve stripped out of his underwear, stroking along his cock and looking intently at Billy. Billy settled back and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, tossing the tube down at Steve before working two fingers into himself. It had only been a few hours since they last did this, so Billy was still loose, but the stretch of two fingers right off the bat still had heat swirling low in his stomach. The heat was stoked even higher by Steve shoving one of his own fingers in alongside Billy’s. The blonde couldn’t help but throw his head back, curling his toes into the mattress and trying to thrust his hips up to get those fingers impossibly deeper. Steve leaned over and kissed Billy, licking into his mouth and moaning. Once he was ready, Billy took his fingers out and grabbed at Steve’s hips, trying to maneuver him into position. Steve pulled out his finger and lined up his cock at Billy’s hole, pausing to just pant into Billy’s mouth for a moment.

“ready baby?” he whispered. Billy just whined and shoved his hips up, both of them moaning as the head of Steve’s cock caught on Billy’s rim. Steve grabbed Billy’s hips in both hands and began his slow slide into Billy’s ass. As Steve bottomed out, Billy looked up at his face. Steve’s hair was a mess, half hanging into his eyes and half spiked out all over. His pupils were blown wide, and his eyes were focused on the point where their bodies were connected. His mouth though, was what had Billy clenching down on Steve’s cock and curling his toes. The lipstick had definitely smudged. It was smeared along Steve’s lips, red dragged past the corner of his mouth and down toward his chin. As Steve began thrusting in earnest, Billy reached up a hand to run his fingers along Steve’s mouth, smearing the lipstick down the curve of his jaw. Steve groaned and leaned back down for more kisses, increasing his pace and slamming into Billy with earnest. As the angle changed, and Steve’s cock began repeatedly sliding along Billy’s prostate, the blonde threw his head back. He put his back into it, thrusting up his hips to meet Steve’s beat for beat. Steve moved his kisses down to Billy’s neck and started sucking fiercely, determined to leave a hickey. And that was it for Billy, the thought of lipstick stained lips leaving behind a more lasting mark on his skin pushing him right over the edge. He arched his back as he came, dragging blunt fingernails down Steve’s back and crying out. Steve managed to last only a little bit longer, thrusting into Billy’s convulsing hole for another half-dozen thrusts before pulling out to come all over the blonde’s stomach, adding white cum to the red lipstick already staining Billy’s skin. He collapsed on top of Billy, both of them just breathing and enjoying the afterglow for a few minutes. When the cum on Billy’s stomach started to cool and feel tacky, he shoved at Steve’s chest.

 

“Go get a rag or something, I gotta get this shit off.” he said. Steve kissed Billy’s neck, biting a little at the hickey he had left, before standing on shaky legs and heading for the bathroom. 

 

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Came Steve’s shout from the bathroom. “I look like Ronald fucking McDonald!” 

 

Billy cackled, sitting up in bed. As he admired the mess on his stomach, he noticed the smears of red all over the sheets. And the pillows. And the duvet. He picked up the empty lipstick tube, looking at the smashed red mess by his hip.

 

Good thing Mrs. Harrington had just bought that fancy new washing machine last month.


End file.
